Angel of Light, Princess of Darkness
by angelmari87
Summary: Voldemort's a father. Warning: Child AbuseRapeAngstSlash in later Chapters
1. No

"Stupid girl, didn't you know you could never escape me?" A cold high-pitched voice softly said to the dark room.

In the room a dark headed bruised girl was bound by magic to the wall. Her clothes were ripped in many places. Her right hand was broke in several places, her jaw broke one the left side. The fight had been hard, so would the consequences be. She was captured and her face was a bloody mask of fear.

"Your blood is my blood. My magic is, undeservingly, yours. And now I will show you what I do to those who take what they don't deserve. "

She gritted her teeth, preferring to lock the screams inside until she passed out. "I tried to get away this time, Mother. I really did. He caught me again. After he gets done he's going to give me to Macnair. Mother, protect me. Please, don't let me die this time. No, I know, he won't let me die. I'm too valuable. He'll just make me wish I died."

At this point the pain was too great. "Father no more!" She screamed.

"Weakling. You're just like your mother. I hope you like Macnair because that is all that you deserve." He slapped her.

"Macnair!" He called.

"Yes Master!" He responded, bowing in front of the snake like man.

"She's all yours. Punish her in the way you see fit."

An evil grin spread over his face. " Thank you Master."

"Send in Malfoy on your way out."

"Yes Master." He pulled the girl off the wall. "Come on bitch, we are going have some fun." As she stumbled out the snake like man called to them. She turned.

"When are you going to realize that I am all you have, Princess?"

She spat. He laughed. "Take her on."


	2. I can stop the pain

Chapter 2

Lucius Malfoy walked by the bloody girl and her gruesome taskmaster. "The Master whishes to see you Malfoy." Macnair spat out, the grin on his face widening.

Everybody knew that it was Lucius' fault that the girl had escaped. He was holding her at his mansion, until the time that she could be forced to participate in the ceremony. He remembered the day she had escaped. 

_Flashback_

_"Here's your dinner," a boyishly deep voice had called to her. _

_Lucius had been out for that day, against his master's orders. He had gotten an order from his business to come immediately. An order, he later figured out was from Dumbledore, and the Order of the Phoenix. _

Draco was to watch over the girl. He only had to watch her and feed her once a day. That was all he asked of the stupid boy. But Lucius had greatly underestimated the power of the girl. She had seduced him earlier in her imprisonment. Somehow she had put a binding spell on his and her emotions. So he felt her pain and sadness and her longing to go away from her father. 

_End Flashback_

"I raised an empathic fool." Lucius thought as he reached the door. Draco had set her free. Fortunately for Draco, Lucius had not yet been able to punish him. He would though. Oh how he would.

"Yes, Master?" Lucius bowed before the Dark Lord.

"You failed me Malfoy," the man hissed.

"Yes, Master," Lucius said, on his knees.

"But I am not going to inflict pain on you as your punishment. Oh no, I am going to take away the one thing that means the most to you."

"M-m-master what do you mean?"

"I'm going to take your son."

"Master no! Please! Take Narcissa, or even my life, but not my son." For all the beatings and training he had put Draco through, he still loved him. He had treated him like his father had treated him. He loved one thing in this world and Draco was it.

"Pleas-ase", Lucius sobbed, "Don't take away my Dragon."

The Dark Lord smiled, "Bring him to me with in three days. Now get out of my sight."

"Y-ye-ess Master," Lucius cried as he Apperated.

Arriving back at the manor, Lucius found his son in the living room. "Father, I'm so sorry. I know that you probably want to kill me right now and by all rights you should. I am so sorry."

Lucius did something he had never done before. He took Draco in his arms and cried into his downy white hair.

"Father?" Draco asked.

"Be quiet my dragon," Lucius responded.

At that time Draco began to scream.


	3. What Kind Of Pain Is This?

It was always the same.

The girl would run or try to trick someone into getting her out and her father would use the magical connection between them to bring her back, and each time his anger grew. He would use the torture curses on her for hours at a time, then if that wasn't enough he'd give her to Macnair.

It didn't make it any less degrading.

Macnair stripped her, a gleeful look on his face. She tried to cover herself but he blasted her hands to the bedposts. Blood slowly began to drip from shallow wounds on her hands and wrists and a deep shame burnt inside her as she shut her eyes willing it to be over quickly.

'_Got to think of something good.'_

His labored breath washed over her as he began. She never could stop the first scream of agony. The rest she could suppress, but the first wave of pain, indignation, and embarrassment always took her by surprise.

As she screamed, another more masculine cry was ringing within her ears. She concentrated on the sound of that voice, one that she recognized from a short while ago.

"…My dragon…"

'_Lucius? Who would Lucius be calling his dragon?'_

"…Son, are you…"

'_His son? Shit I'm still bonded to Draco.'_

She screamed again to test her theory. The masculine echo returned.

'_I'm hurting him. But I don't know the countercharm. I'm so sorry, Draco. I can't stop it now. I wish I could. Just hold on and it will be over soon_.'

At Malfoy manor Lucius was kneeling over his son, who was balled up curled around his legs.

"Woman!"

Narcissa floated in. She was a vain woman, but an intelligent one. Which is why she and Lucius didn't get along. Lucius saw his wife as his possession, a play toy. He wanted her to talk, act, and even dress the way he wanted her to, like a life-sized doll. His son was part of him and regarded as infinitely better.

"Woman! What is wrong with my son?"

"I don't know. He did this about an hour ago. He'll stop soon." Narcissa was a lot of things but a mother was not one of them. In her eyes, Draco was the one thing that was standing between her and a loving relationship with the man she married. She blamed him for the replacement of the man she loved with this hard, cold man.

"An hour ago? Why wasn't I sent for?" Lucius snapped. Narcissa began to back away. Lucius had a temper that would rival a demon's wrath and a powerful blow when angered.

"You, you said that you weren't to be disturbed. Especially," she bowed her snow-white head, "When you are in the Dark Lord's chambers."

"Leave me."

Narcissa didn't have to be asked twice. She ran out the door, not wanting to be in the same room with an angry Lucius.

Thank you Hope, my lovely beta!


End file.
